pixarcarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Red
Red is a shy, emotional and sensitive fire truck. He was voiced by the late Joe Ranft in the first film until his death in 2005. In the Tales From Radiator Springs shorts, he's currently voiced by Joe Ranft's brother, Jerome Ranft who works as a sculptor for Pixar Animation Studios. ''Cars Bio "Red may not be a fire truck of many words, but what he doesn't say, he shows through his generous actions. Whether its putting out a tire fire or caring for the beautiful flowers, Red is there to support and protect his beloved town. Red takes negative comments on the town very personally. So if you have something bad to say about Radiator Springs, you'd better watch out, because if there's one thing Red's not afraid of, it's his emotions.""Cars Finder" (supplementary material on Blu Ray Disc release of ''Cars). 2007. Blu Ray Disc. Walt Disney Home Entertainment, 2007. In the Film Red is very shy and initially didn't like Lightning McQueen very much, but he eventually took a liking to him toward the film's resolution. ''Cars 2 Bio "Red might not be part of Team Lightning McQueen, but someone has to tend the flowers he has around Radiator Springs. He makes sure he goes to the airport to wave goodbye to the team!" In the Film Red reappears in ''Cars 2. His actor, Joe Ranft died in a car accident during the making of Cars. However, Red didn't have any lines. In the film, he first appears welcoming Lightning McQueen back home. He also appears at the Wheel Well Motel. He then watches Lightning and his pit crew leave Radiator Springs to go to Tokyo, Japan. He later comes to London, England. When they were fighting the lemons, he sprayed J. Curby Gremlin and some other black Gremlins with his hose. He then appears back at Radiator Springs. ''Rescue Squad Mater In the first ''Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales episode, he appears watering his flowers when Lightning McQueen and Mater were passing him. Then that made Mater decide to make up a story about when he was a fire truck. ''Cars Mater-National Red makes a few cameos in ''Cars Mater-National. ''Kinect Rush: A Disney/Pixar Adventure Red makes a cameo at the end of the track in the first level of ''Cars in the game, as well as in the background of the ending cut-scene. Cars Land Red's only appearance in Cars Land is in Radiator Springs Racers. When you drive into Radiator Springs after tractor tipping with Mater, he is seen between Lizzie's Curio Shop and Luigi's Casa Della Tires watering some flowers. Trivia * Red is the first Cars character whose original voice actor died before the film's theatrical debut. In fact, he's the only Cars character whose voice actor died before the first film came out. * A possible toy version of Red was seen in the Butterfly Room in Toy Story 3. * A fire engine bearing a resemblance to Red is seen in The Incredibles. * This was the last time that Joe Ranft did a voice for someone in a Pixar film. * He's of German descent/ancestry just like Heimlich from A Bug's Life. * He is a member of the Radiator Springs Fire Department. * He lives in the firehouse in Radiator Springs. Gallery Redcarssunnyside.jpg|A possible toy version of Red at Sunnyside Redworldofcars.jpg|Red in The World of Cars Online Redthumb.jpg 830px-RedCars2.png Red watering his flowers.jpg Red spraying guests.jpg Red driving down the streets of Cars Land.jpg Die-casts St-red.jpeg|Story Tellers die-cast S1-red-deluxe.jpg|''Cars 2'' Deluxe die-cast References Category:Cars Characters Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Cars Mater-National Characters Category:Cars Toons Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Cars Land Characters Category:Rescue Squad Mater Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Radiator Springs Residents Category:Mater's Tall Tales Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Silent Characters